Wargames: RAW vs Smackdown
by TimX7
Summary: Vince McMahon proposes his next lame brain idea, that probably won't do well. His idea? To have both brands fight it out in a military wargames version of...laser tag?


World Wrestling Entertainment is owned by Vince McMahon. Camp Manatoc is owned by the Boy Scouts of America of the Great Trail Council. I own nothing in this story.

**Title: Wargames: RAW vs. Smackdown**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Vince McMahon proposes his next lame brain idea, that probably won't do well. His idea? To have both brands fight it out in a military wargames version of...laser tag?**

**Author's Notes: I've made some changes. It would no longer be paintball. It's now laser tag. It would make so much sense.**

**Chapter 1: Let the game begin and let it get inducted into Wrestlecrap **

Vince McMahon watched as both brand's rosters entered the auditorium at Titan Towers. Everyone was there, except for Jim Ross who was fired two days before. JBL walked and noticed Triple H.

"Triple H!" JBL shouted. "I'm a wrestling God and you're not! Neener, neener, neener!"

HHH was angry. He looked at the golf bag filled with sledge hammers. He looks through them for the perfect one. He nods when he finds the right one and throws at JBL. JBL dodges it and the hammer hits Big Show in the back. Sending the behemoth crashing on top of Carlito. Carlito can only sit there and scream bloody murder as the Big Show lands on top of him. Breaking the chair and crushing Carlito. Vince massaged his temples and muttered something about getting his son-in-law anger management counciling. He then approached the podium.

"May I have your attention please." Vince said and everyone got quiet for fear they'd be next to receive the Donald Trump impression. "Now I've called all of you here because of another one of my brilliant ideas."

Everyone groans because they know there will be trouble when Vince McMahon gets a brilliant idea.

"Now hold on. Let me tell you it before you decide it sucks." Vince said. "Now my idea is that both brands fight it out in a laser game. Now before you all cringe. Hear me out. Since people want a RAW vs. Smackdown feud till at least Wrestlemania XXII. The goal of this game is fuel the fued between the two brands. Now each side will have a flag and the object is to get that flag. The squad that brings the opposing team's flag, will get the chance to be in a lottery. That lottery will determine who will get a title shot at any title they choose."

Everyone was surprised when they heard that. Now they have a excuse for going through with Vince's stupid idea. Christy was as giddy as a school girl when she heard the news.

"I can get another shot at the women's title!" she shouted. Trish was upset by that announcement.

"Like hell you will! You little red headed klutz that made Molly Holly quit!" Trish shouted back. Needless to say, Christy was still upset by the fact that Molly Holly didn't want to be a jobber to a red head that can't wrestle her way out of a paper bag.

"You don't have to remind me of that!" Then Christy did the unthinkable. She ran out of the auditorium crying like a little baby. Vince just shook his head.

"Trish, after this meeting, you're going to apologize to her."

"Damn..." Trish muttered.

"Now time to decide team captains." Vince said. "Both brands go to your respective sides of the room and draw the squad captains."

They did so. The divas from each brand formed their own squads. With new girl Micki James becoming captain of the RAW divas, much to Victoria's dismay.

"I beat the new girl and she gets to the boss of me?" Victoria said with disgust. Micki replies by sticking her tongue out at Victoria. The other RAW divas laugh at that. Well anyway, they picked the captains and gave the list to Vince. Who nodded and went back to the podium. "Squads have been chosen and we'll meet in Camp Manatoc on Sunday."

---

Sunday came and the wrestlers are standing in front of a wooden stage in the parade field. Vince stood on the stage with a megaphone to address his wrestlers. "Okay, I was able to get Camp Manatoc and the cub scout camp Camp Butler. Here are your brand assignements. Smackdown gets Manatoc, while RAW gets Butler. After four days we'll switch camps. So no one will be left out. Now there are a couple of people I invited to be here. One is to replace Coach for the commentary. The other two is here for the hell of it."

Vince looked at his clipboard. "First off our two guests. For RAW is Stone Cold Steve Austin and Hulk Hogan!"

Stone Cold's music hits and the two come out wearing camouflage gear and red bandannas around their right arms. In their hands are laser guns.

"Welcome guys. Now to replace the Coach is...Jim Ross!"

That was a surprise and what was a even bigger surprise is the fact that JR shakes Vince's hand. Vince then hands JR the megaphone.

"You're all probably wondering why I'm here. Isn't it obvious, Vince called me here. Now you all know that I was fired. Well that was storyline only folks. I'll be back in a couple of weeks. Don't know how am I supposed to explain to the people that will be watching us, that I'm commentating. But I'll think of something." JR then handed the megaphone back to Vince.

"Alright everyone!" Vince said. "Here are your assignments and the weapons and vehicles that we'll be using will be dropped off shortly. Right now I'm going to thank the United States Armed Forces for letting us test these experimental weapons and vehicles. They're so easy to use that a child can use them. So they'll be easy for Eugene over there to use. Now get to your assigned areas and tomorrow morning, we'll begin."

---

That night at each camp, the wrestlers settled down in front of the camp's respective fire rings for a meeting. First off is the Smackdown brand.

"Now what I saw with those weapons and vehicles, is that they're pretty damn cool. Holla, holla, holla." Theodore Longs said. "I want you all to do tomorrow is to win. I'll give each squad their assignments and any vehicle they'll be driving tomorrow."

Now at the RAW camp...

"Okay guys, here is how its done." Bischoff said. "I want a squad to drive the gunship to Camp Butler and one squad to drive the tank to Butler. The rest of you will either guard the camp or sneak your way to Camp Butler through the woods. I'll give each squad their plans for tomorrow. Good night guys."

**Author's Comment: Well guys, here is the first chapter of the remake that is Wargames. I hope you all like it.**


End file.
